The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Diascia, botanically known as Diascia barberae. 
The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of ‘Diastured’ and ‘D0029-2.’ ‘Diastured’ is a red flowering Diascia. ‘Diastured’ is commercially available and is known by the synonym ‘Flying Colors Upright Red’ ‘D0029-2’ is a red flowering Diascia. ‘D0029-2’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. ‘D0029-2’ is not patented. ‘Diastured,’ disclosed as U.S. application Ser. No. 11/375,472, is abandoned.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 2003 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three-year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations. The new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
This new Diascia plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 7, 8, 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.